


Nightwing's Deepest Secret

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Damian finds a box showing wedding photos and he wants answers. Even if those answers bring back sad memories for a certain Robin.Batfamily x Percy Jackson crossover oneshot





	Nightwing's Deepest Secret

It was an unspoken rule that no one touched the blue box with wave patterns on it under Dick's bed. Damian being the youngest had yet to be told that rule yet. So when he found himself going through said box he had hundreds of questions. And he thoroughly planned to get them answered. When he heard Alfred calling him down for dinner he put it back before heading down. 

 

Looking at each person at the table he quickly sat down. Alfred served the meal and once Bruce had ordered him to eat with them Damian decided to get his answers. “Pennyworth, I was unaware that you are a legal Justice of the Peace.” He started out with. 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I am sure you have him mixed up with someone else, Damian.” He said to which Alfred just smiled.

 

“Actually I am. How did you figure out that I was, Master Damian?” Alfred said before taking a sip of his tea. “I didn't think even Master Bruce has ever asked me about my classification before.”

 

Damian watched everyone's response as Alfred answered. He then turned to Dick. “I came across Grayson's wedding photos. They are quite a sight to see. Grayson decked out in white and his groom dressed in a striking blue. Didn't know Grayson was married. No ring and all.”

 

Dick glared. “You've been in my room going through my box.” He growled out. The silverware in Dick's hand was bent far beyond repair. “I guess I forget to tell you like I did the others that that box was off limits.” 

 

Jason held up his fork and pointed it at Dick. “You threw so much crap at me for sleeping with both Roy Harpers when this whole time you've been married to a dude? Hypocrite.” 

 

Tim frowned. “And you have tried to mess with my gay relationships too? Seriously what did this man do to make you so touchy about us getting together with men?” Dick sat back and glared.

 

“He didn't do anything.” Dick said going back to his food. He ate like he was angry at it though. 

 

Damian frowned. “What was his name?” He asked softly. He didn't want to make the oldest angry at him. Dick froze and his glare softened.

 

Dick put his fork down. “Percy. Percy Jackson and you don't plan to give up on this subject soon do you?” Damian shook his head. With a sigh Dick reached into his shirt to pull out a necklace chain with a beautiful set of rings on it. 

 

“How did he die?” Bruce asked finally piping in. Dick shook his head fingering the rings. 

 

Dick took the rings off the chain. “He never did. He just left one day saying that he loved me but the world needed him. Told me that if he didn't make it back to not wait up.” He said running a finger along the inside of the plain golden band. “The last time we saw each other was that day. The day after our one year anniversary. His nineteenth birthday. I had been warned that one day he'd probably never come home or just have to be dragged through the front door missing limbs. I knew yet I still have hope he's out there somewhere. Alive. Even if it's no longer at my side.”

 

Tim looked at his plate. “Was he a hero or just a regular guy?” 

 

Dick smiled. “Yeah, my Greek hero. His family… have a tendency to check in on me. Make sure I'm okay. When he didn't come home after a year I didn't take it too well.” He steepled his hands and looked at the nearest doorway. “I tried to kill myself in more than one way. I didn't take it easy when his finger was sent to my doorstep as a warning either.”

 

Bruce grit his teeth. “His finger was sent to you?” Dick nodded.

 

“His ring finger… with his wedding band on it.” Dick said pushing his food away. “I knew it was his immediatly.” He looked at the ring on his right hands fourth finger. “I'd never forget this ring or that finger. After all he had my name tattooed beneath the ring.” He reached over and rubbed at his left hand ring finger until a single name appeared. Perseus. “As I have his.”

 

Alfred gently took Dick's hand. “If I know Master Perseus he'll fight tooth and nail to come back to you. Just as you did for him.”

 

Dick laughed softly. “He hated me when we first met. Thought I was trying to steal his girlfriend. Punched me in the nose and threatened to shove a sword up my ass if I touched her. All I wanted was directions to the hotel I was staying at.” He touched his nose. “I had to go have it fixed. He broke my nose and I was in love.”

 

Jason laughed. “Love at first punch.” He couldn't help but laugh. “How stupid are you?”

 

Dick growled at him. “I don't see you falling in love.” He said standing up only to freeze and drop the knife he was holding. His eyes were wide and focused on the doorway. Everyone looked and saw a tall tanned, black haired, sea green eyes male leaning on an olive skinned black haired male. “Percy…” 

 

The sea green eyed one smiled. “I'm home, Dickie.” He said before he was barreled into and a broken nose. “Ow, careful I'm not at full strength.” They tumbled to the ground and he wrapped his right hand around Dick’s body. “I missed you so much.”

 

Dick started to strip Percy. Once he was in nothing but his boxers Percy looked away. “Percy… what did you get into?” Dick said looking them over. There on the floor lay Percy but he had two prosthetic legs and a prosthetic arm. “How long have you had him hidden from me, Nico?”

 

The other male frowned and put his hands in his pockets. “We found him two weeks ago. He showed up at the tree and Pelos was wrapped around him. Pelos was trying to put the Fleece over him when we got there. It didn’t work and so we have kept him under as long as we could while we worked. We couldn’t restore what they took so Leo made him prosthetics. Leo approved. The second he was able to walk with help on them he demanded to be brought to you.” 

 

Dick gently ran his hands over Percy’s new prosthetics. “Should I worry what Leo added? You know how he is. I’ve seen Buford the three legged walking tale that has a mind of its own.” Percy laughed. 

 

“Leo got a very stern warning that I didn’t want any extras other than they had to be waterproof. Me being me and all.” Percy said before smirking. “So, are we going to let me up and get dressed or should I just stay on the floor and look gorgeous until you decide to drag me off to our bedroom and tie me to the bed with celestial bronze metal like the last time I left the apartment for more than three days?”

 

Dick huffed. “I don’t know. Should I go get them or should I let you up? Will you behave yourself and at least try to be a good guest to my family for the night? Are you willing to explain what happened or do I have to call Thalia and the crew of the Argo II?” He stood over him with his arms crossed and a stern expression. “Or I can just punish you by making you sleep on the couch until further notice? Do you comply?”

 

Percy nodded like his life depended on it. “Gods, Nico get me up off the floor. I need to kiss my husband before he actually starts implementing his threats. I need to worship him like the god he is.” Nico while laughing reached down and helped the his cousin from the floor. 

 

“I will never understand you two. My husband and I are nothing like you two.” He said before handing Percy off to Dick who immediately was kissing the other. “Okay, I’m out. I’m going back to my husband and our child.” He said before disappearing into the shadows. Everyone but Alfred were shocked while Percy and Dick just laughed.

 

“Ah, it’s been so long since we’ve had a half-blood in the Wayne Manor. I really must spruce it up.” Alfred said making Percy blush. 

 

“No need to do that. Really, Alfred I grew up poor. This place is far cleaner then the places i’m used to.” Percy said gently lowering his gaze. He had to have help even staying standing upright. He tried taking a step and his legs gave a creaking sound. He glared down at them when they creaked again. “Gods, I’m never going to get used to not having my limbs. I’m used to fighting, dancing, running, now I can’t even walk. This is what they did. They’ve won. Take out the most dangerous hero to ever exist and all the armies fall into chaos. Dick, They could have easily killed me yet they took what I cared about most besides you. My ability to protect others and swing my sword. I can’t even hold my sword and fight. I was the best. Some Son of Poseidon I am now.” He mumbled the last part though.

 

Dick helped him to sit at the table and told him it was okay that everyone would understand. To explain. “I left that day knowing full well what I was getting into. I was going to fight a Greek/Roman Primordial, an Ancient Egyptian, and nutty Norse. They had all gathered together wanting to destroy the world and raise the world from scratch. Without humans, or the newer gods. It had been a trap. I walked right into like I was twelve all over again. They captured me and when I woke I was in Tartarus again.” Percy was clinging to Dick’s hand.

 

The others could tell he had PTSD. “They tortured me. After a while they cut off my finger and said it was to be their war trophy. I got angry at no longer having my ring. Killed several of them. Then they started threatening your life if I didn’t stop fighting it. I gave in. I made them swear it with an unbreakable. As long as didn’t fight the torture you would be safe. I don’t know how many years I was down there. Time flows differently…” Percy’s eyes swam as if he were remembering it all again. 

 

“They offered me up to a Drakon. Told me if I won against it it would all end. I made them swear on an unbreakable again. I knew I couldn’t win. Not against a monster that size. I flooded Tartarus from my pain of losing my limbs to a Drakon. A Drakon Dick, I had my limbs ripped from my body. It swallowed my sword. I don’t even remember dragging myself to the Doors of Death or if I even did. I was dumped near the border and remember seeing Pelos pick me up in his jaws. I thought I was dead. Losing my limbs to a Drakon and then i’d get eaten by a golden dragon that I used to pat on the head as a kid. My last thoughts were of you. Then I woke up in the infirmary with Nico and Will looking down at me. Leo was attaching the prosthetics.” He put his head in his normal hand. “They wouldn’t let me come to you until now. Dick, It’s like i’m back to seventeen again. Scared of everything… You thought my PTSD was bad then. Now it’s worse.”

 

Dick held him. “We’ll get through this, Love. Beloved, we’ll get you back into shape. I’ll see if they can find you a new sword. I know Riptide meant alot to you but I’m not fighting a Drakon for it. I love you more then there are stars in the sky. We’ll get through this as a family.” Percy smiled softly at those words. He’d finally be okay. He was finally home.


End file.
